


Will You Marry Me Now?

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 40 year old Jesse McCree, 60 year old vampire Gabe, Hunter!McCree, M/M, Monster Hunters AU, Old sad men, Vampire AU, Vampire!Gabriel, he's really tired, no manipulation on Gabe's end, soft vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: He took him in decades ago and even now Gabriel Reyes finds it more difficult to brush off the hunter's honeyed words, especially with the lack of count-class vampires being around to manage vampire populations.Last thing Gabriel Reyes ever wants to do is be forced together with Jesse McCree for reasons other than mutually held affections. He won't turn McCree into a vampire.





	

It’s been three days since forty year old Jesse McCree left him in the smelly cell, Gabriel Reyes catching up on some badly needed sleep, regardless of the poor sleeping conditions. Two nervous guards were stationed outside of his cell with silver bolts loaded into their crossbows and wood stakes tied to their belts like it would do anything to a pure vampire like Gabriel. They didn't need to know how horribly unprepared they were to take on vampires much less other monsters that prowled under the unnatural red moon. It was why they were called in to towns and villages in the first place.

 

Vampires and all manners of creatures of the night were knocked off their sleep schedules by the appearance of the red moon and how its glow covered the land to make it an eternal night in red light. Werewolf communities were the hardest hit since they seamlessly integrate into human society with vampires being the least common to walk amongst humans. Gabriel understood why he was locked away even though he was a famous monster hunter himself since everyone was afraid and he could trust Jesse to handle himself alone on the field when it came to negotiations and exterminating violent monsters.

 

The familiar creaking of leather and suave cadence on wood drew Gabriel out of his sleep as Jesse approached his cell, hand on his belt as he came to a halt in front of the bars. He was decked out in his full hunting leathers with his unloaded crossbow on his hip holster and smelled of the magicks he loaded into his bolts.

 

“Have a good nap, Gabe?” Jesse asked with his bright voice as he tipped his hat up with a finger to see Gabriel in the darkened cell.

 

“Better but I could do without the roaches and the rat poisoning.” Gabriel groaned as he sat up on the floor. 

 

Jesse paused for a moment before glaring at one unlucky guard. “What the shit is this about ‘rat poison’?! He willingly got in that shit stain you call a ‘cell’ and you have the nerve to try to poison him?!” He grabbed one of the guards by the collar while the other tried to restrain Jesse, immediately getting an elbow to the nose for his trouble and breaking it. The guard toppled to the ground with a bloody nose and Gabriel didn't even bat an eye at it. The red moon was an ill omen if blood wasn't causing Gabriel to even question drinking it after a three day period without feeding.

 

Their boss ended up paying THEM for damages plus the fee to get the werewolves to relocate elsewhere until the red moon went away. Gabriel walked alongside Jesse, dark bags under his eyes as he looked up at that hideous red globe in the sky peaking through the clouds. They were outside of the town when Gabriel stood in place before looking over at Jesse as he looked back at him curiously. 

 

“I should feed.”

 

“Yeah. Probably should.” Jesse remarked as he scratched his beard and followed Gabriel’s lead into the forest for so privacy. He shrugged off his cloak and rolled up his sleeve, revealing numerous scars that peppered his arm from Gabriel’s previous feeding throughout the years when he bite down to hard. Gabriel pushed the guilt aside, knowing Jesse would scold him if he brought it up and held the man’s arm in his palms before carefully sinking his teeth into the flesh.

 

His blood was like a satisfying drink of water after a brisk run in the spring for Gabriel but not since the red moon was his blood as good as it once was. It filled him up, sure, but he felt no enjoyment nor bond with Jesse like he used to. It was just like eating a subpar meal so he didn't starve.

 

“Something wrong?” Jesse asked as Gabriel drew back after taking enough to qualify as maybe a ‘snack’.

 

Gabriel licked the blood from his own lips and felt oddly empty. This moon was starting to irritate him. Jack Morrison and Ana Amari better get down to the bottom of this moon issue or heads were going to roll. 

 

“Gabe.” Jesse brought his hands to hold the sides of Gabriel's face to make him look at him. There was serious concern in the hunter’s eyes as he searched Gabriel’s face to see if something other than exhaustion was afflicting him. 

 

“Sorry. You think we could eat a proper meal tonight? Maybe it will help.” 

 

Jesse scowled at him, just as exhausted as Gabriel was but a human so it was considerably more painful for him to put in the extra hours to help keep the peace, especially when everyone was too scared of Gabriel. He was pure blood vampire and even his heroic deeds for human and monsters alike did not stop both worlds from fearing him. Only the monster/human organization, Overwatch, truly accepted the like of rare and terrifying breeds like him along with people like Jesse McCree.

 

Normally his heart would surge from such tender thoughts of his once-apprentice-now-partner caring about his well-being but the feelings were oddly absent. 

 

“We should go back to the castle and have Angie check ya out, Gabe.” Jesse spoke as he disinfected his wounds and wrapped them up with clean cloth before putting his clothing back into order. “I think ya would feel better after having a week’s worth of rest in your room.”

 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as he fell into step with Jesse. “Then you end up getting an itchy trigger finger and head out without me.” He sighed. 

 

Jesse scowled brushing his fingers into the bits of grey hair that was starting pop up in his hair, something Gabe had since ten years ago with his salt and pepper hair. It was about time stress was making itself visible on McCree to make him look his age but still as handsome the day Gabriel realized he might be smitten with Jesse on his thirtieth birthday. “Nah. I’d feel bad leavin’ ya, Gabe. Jack cut ya out of the real action to solve the moon issue since you’ve been out of sorts from it and last thing I wanna do is go walkin’ around without my favorite vampire buddy.” He chuckled.

 

Right… 

 

‘Vampire buddy’...

 

At least the words didn't have the same sting to them like they usually did. Maybe the moon spared him that much at least.

 

\--

 

Angela quarantined him immediately when they got back to the castle, Jesse had to be restrained by Reinhardt as Gabriel was hit with a lightening spell, the closest thing to ‘light’ to harm a pure blood like him without turning him into a dust pile. He was strapped down in restraints and carried down to the basement of the castle where he was placed in his coffin relocated from the master bedroom. Pure darkness lulled him to sleep as his coffin was closed up and the last thought on his mind was Jesse screaming and pleading for them not to hurt him.

 

\--

 

The lid to his coffin came off and Jack was there to see him, face unreadable; a very ill omen.

 

“Feel better with a week’s worth of rest, Gabe?” The hunter asked him as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

 

“Kind of wonder why it was necessary to hit me with a lightening spell if you wanted me to get in my coffin.” Gabriel huffed in annoyance as the silver-haired hunter looked down at him.

 

“The red moon doesn't cause side effects in vampires. We have reason to believe that a pure-blooded vampire is casting a very powerful illusion spell to lock us in an eternal night.” Jack spoke as he folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Is this because I'm a direct descendant of a Count?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at Jack, searching the man’s face for any tells that could shed more light on what the fuck was going on.

 

“Basic vampire 101 logic, Gabe. Direct descendant of a count makes you a count in the vampire hierarchy. You have the ability to cast that level of magic.”

 

Gabriel looked at Jack incredulously. “Are you shitting me, Jack Morrison?! I’ve never used magic beyond rune crafting and you fucking know that! We fucking grew up together! My grandfather was best friends with your grandfather for God’s sake! They founded Overwatch together!” He struggled in his restraints as he tried to reason with the head of Overwatch.

 

Jack was unmoved by Gabriel and the scowl on his face deepened.

 

“Why does the spell suppress bloodlust and emotional processing in vampires, Gabe?” Jack asked him calmly.

 

“How the fuck should I know?!”

 

“It certainly makes it easier for vampires to live amongst humans when they don't react to someone bleeding, right? You’ve been taking less blood from Jesse, haven't you?”

 

“You’re fucking crazy if you think I would cast a spell to deal with my issues with Jesse McCree, Jack Morrison! Not at this fucking scale!” Gabriel’s blood ran cold as the horrifying realization hit him. “Where the fuck is Jesse McCree, Jack?!”

 

“Quarantined on the other side of the castle.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes flared a bright red in rage and Jack immediately reacted by readying a lightning spell on his hand.

 

“You have a LOT of nerve, Jack Morrison.” Gabriel spat in disgust up at the leader as he kept a calm but firm composure. He would fucking zap Gabriel into unconsciousness and Gabe knew that from experience.

 

“He’s been feeding you, Gabe. We have every reason to separate you two.”

 

“Isn't it just convenient that you stop turning a blind eye to the obvious. Angela gave her permission after Jesse fucking sought her out willingly before I ever thought about biting him! I'm not irresponsible, Jack!”

 

“Angela doesn't have the authority to grant permission for you to feed on anyone but Ana or I, Gabriel! You fucking know the rules!” Jack countered.

 

“You both stopped being my partners when McCree passed his test to be a hunter and handler! Don't fucking act like you know what's best for us when shit happens out there!”

 

“There’s a difference between feeding to save your life and feeding to eat, Gabriel. Animal blood works just as well yet you let Jesse feed you. You’re in love with him and want to make him your thrall!”

 

“How could you fucking say that, Jack! I'm a vampire but I don't want him suffering the life of a thrall and being dependant on me!” Gabriel choked. “I would never do something so selfish! I’ve killed so many vampire/thrall lovers over the decades that I would never want that life for him!”

 

He had seen how badly those could end with the thralls losing control of their impulses if the vampire so much as turned its back away for a second. Gabriel had to burn villages and kill all of the residence if an outbreak happens when a thrall bites someone. Only a vampire could bite and not turn a human unless they drained them of a large percentage of their blood. Thrall bites would turn someone regardless. Gabriel would have to quarantine both himself and Jesse somewhere where humans wouldn't meddle with them and as the world was getting smaller, there was less places to have such luxury.

 

Gabriel couldn't see Jesse ever isolating himself from the world, he was too proud of a hunter to just ignore someone in need. He’s rather see Jesse run reckless and be a hero then force him to be someone other than who he was.

 

“What we have is fine, Jack.” Gabriel confessed honestly as tears streamed down his cheeks. “What we have is fine.” Even though it hurts so much to just say it. Hurts? He’s having pain thinking about Jesse?

 

“Shit, Gabe.” Jesse’s voice trembled somewhere in the dungeon.

 

“Stake me, Jack.” Gabriel pleaded up to his fucking asshole childhood friend. “Right now through the heart!”

 

“He fuckin’ does that and I’ll kill him myself.” Jesse growled, boots padding towards Gabriel’s coffin as Jack smirked down smugly at Gabe, waving the electricity of his fingertips before leaving.

 

With the threat of electricity gone, Gabriel turned into a multitude of bats and fled out the open window. The bats allowed for a loophole for Gabriel to be in direct sunlight but made it fucking obvious to anyone that a vampire was on the move. He did not give a fuck who saw him as he fled the castle, terrified of the consequences of Jesse knowing his feelings and absolute hatred for Jack interrogating him into confessing.

 

Flying as a swarm of bats was exhausting, especially in the sunlight, so he descended down to a forest that was two towns away from the castle and all but collapsed onto the ground in the safety of the shade. Fucking red moon was gone and Jack used that to draw a confession out of him like an idiot. He slammed his fist into the grass and took several deep breaths to try to calm himself.

 

Gabriel Reyes was a count, one of the highest ranks of the vampires, but it wouldn't fucking make a difference if he made Jesse his own because he would become a thrall. Thrall could become vampires themselves if they served under a vampire for two hundred years but it was incredibly rare for then not to lose their minds by the end of year one from isolation. Humans were social creatures by nature and Jesse McCree was no different. The fucking idiot was a social butterfly and could charm even the grumpiest of old pricks into helping them out in a mission, it was why Gabriel wanted him for his handler and partner.

 

He needed to breath and avoid the conversation Jesse would have confronted him with if Jack stayed put. Jesse never used lightening on Gabriel, he never had to because Gabriel loved him so much, first as a mentor until it became something different when Jesse hit thirty. He looked at him like he was worth the whole world that day when they drank together to celebrate and Gabe knew he couldn't avoid looking at him differently than before.

 

It dawned him how dumb he was fleeing from the castle that was his family’s home for generations and he violated a rule that will technically force Jesse to kill him; He, a vampire, ran away from his handler. He laughed at how badly he fucked up, laying back against the grass as he continued to laugh like it was the worst fucking joke of his entire existence. Forcing the man he loves to kill him because he was too scared to face him.

 

\--

 

Gabriel had no weapons on him so he killed deer by ripping their throats out after he caught them by shadow stepping. He spent a week doing that, leaving a trail of deer corpses that were completely drained of blood to fill him while he waited for Overwatch to move in and kill him. Even as he waited for his axemen, Gabriel upheld his vow to humanity to not harm the innocent or create thrall and instead toyed with the deer population. 

 

His ancestors would be so disgusted with him hunting like a beast but he didn't give a shit at this point. Clothes stained with dried blood, Gabriel made his way over to a stream to wash up and make himself somewhat presentable as he heard horses in the distance. 

 

Ana found him first, and shot a fucking flare spell up in the air as he stood there, looking proud even in the face of his inevitable death. She stayed on her horse, eyeing him skeptically, no doubt wondering why he wasn't running for the hills since they brought out the fastest horses to hunt him down.

 

“No hounds?” Gabriel asked with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Not when you made it fucking obvious where you were, Count.” Amari spoke coldly. “Waste of perfectly good deer.”

 

He chuckled at that even though the situation he was in was no laughing matter in the slightest.

 

Jack and Jesse rode up, circling Gabriel so he wouldn't be able to flee without getting zapped since McCree also had his crossbow out and loaded with electric bolts. Gabriel avoided looking at Jesse’s face as he put his hands up to surrender.

 

“Count Reyes, do you have any idea what kind of shit you put us through trying to find you fucking ass?!” Jack spat furiously at Gabriel from on top of his horse ‘Helix’, the horse Gabriel gifted to him when he inherited Overwatch from his father.

 

“So, who gets the honor of killing the last Reyes? I didn't write a will by the way. Did any of you bring paper?”

 

“Gabriel, this is serious!” Ana shouted at him.

 

“I did.” Jesse drawled, making the three of them look at Jesse incredulously as he pulled out a fine roll of paper from his satchel along with a fountain pen. He tossed them at Gabriel’s feet and the vampire felt his heart shatter as they bounced off from his mud-caked boots. 

 

Jack sighed heavily, pulling Gabriel’s eyes off from the mud-stained parchment on the grass by his feet.

 

“We have every right to kill you, Gabriel. You ran from us and made us hunt you for a week. Being embarrassed is one thing but to flee from us for that long is something we can't overlook. You’re a count and many vampire look up to you regardless that you do not rule over them like your family once did. Even if you did not bite anyone or cause any disruptions, we still have to deal with you.” Jack reaffirmed.

 

“Then do it, Jack.” Gabriel shrugged. “Kill me.”

 

Jack tensed up, eyes widening as Gabriel let his arms fall to his side. He could sense the hesitation in his friends since they had been with him for so long and now they had to kill him. 

 

“Would it make it easier if I attacked you?” Gabriel offered kindly.

 

Jesse dismounted his horse and decked Gabriel right in the face, knocking him flat onto his ass as he stood over his partner.

 

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, Gabe! We ain’t gonna kill ya! Why would ya even think we would do such a thing like that?! Get the hell up and get on my fucking horse.” He spat angrily before turning to hop up on the back of Jack’s horse.

 

Gabriel frowned and looked as Pepper, another horse that Gabriel trained, walked right over to him, looking down at Gabriel with concern. He brought his hand up to gently pet it’s snout before getting up on shaky leg to mount her. She had served Jesse well for years but always still had affection for him like the other horses he trained with love and care. It was difficult to get an animal to trust something unnatural like a vampire but Gabriel was a persistent and gentle teacher.

 

Ana took Pepper’s reins and they began their journey back to Reyes Castle. Jesse didn’t look his way at all during the two day march back but he did talk to him when they stopped at an inn when the sun came up since none of them bothered to bring his sun-proof cloak, not even Jesse. 

 

Fuck. They really were planning on killing him.

 

Jesse and Gabriel got their own room at the roadside inn while Jack and Ana got their own. Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel as they laid down together on the bed, him cradling Gabe’s form against his body under the sheets to block out the sunlight that came in through the window even when they moved the mattress to the floor.

 

“What changed their minds?” Gabriel whispered to Jesse, knowing full well his handler was awake from the sound of his heartbeat in his chest.

 

“Well… Someone might have caused some delays on getting the hunt started and there were the orphans crying bout their favorite riding teacher getting killed…”

 

“Jesse McCree, you are asking for them to pull you from being my handler and getting kicked out of Overwatch.” Gabriel chuckled softly in approval, enjoying the feeling of Jesse pulling him closer in his arms.

 

“Yeah, but they needed to get their heads outta their asses, especially Jack since he was the one who scared ya off in the first place.” Jesse sighed in annoyance. “Mrs. Reyes woulda beat the shit outta everyone for thinkin’ ya fled to go feral. God, I miss yer ma, Gabe. She always made sure everyone remembered why certain rules were put in place and to be kind in all cases.”

 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. His mother was a spit-fire vampire who took no shit from anyone in Overwatch, started an orphanage in their mansion to care for human and monster child alike. Gabriel idolized his mother along with everyone else in the organization and in the hunting guilds, in general. It was why Overwatch was known for negotiating first before bring out the violence as last resort.

 

“Everyone needs a reality check, Gabe. Don’t feel bad about feelin’ human.”

 

Gabriel frowned but left it as that, the wound was still sore and festering in his chest for him to be able to talk about it. Jesse seemed to understand that too since he just easily changed topics as he lit a cigar.

 

“Please don’t set the sheets on fire again, McCree.” Gabriel sighed and secretly was glad he was covered up from head to toe so Jesse wouldn’t see him smile when he chuckled.

 

They made it back to the castle that night and Gabriel was issued a punishment of a week of confinement in his room. To be honest, he was exhausted both emotionally and physically from his outing and the extra work they pulled during the ‘red moon’ incident. Ana did come up to his room to have some tea and talk to him about the incident along with their findings.

 

They sat together drinking tea as Gabriel’s enchanted candles floated about the room, bathing it in a soft glow that illuminated whereas Gabriel’s light resistant drapes kept out all signs of the sun even though it was midday. The grey of her hair was tied up in a splendid bun under her headscarf since she had a more prominent bump on the back of her head. Her eye patch was adorn with the jewelry Gabriel had given to her years ago as a present, knowing full well that his grandmother would be ecstatic to see the humble eyepatch made stunning with the family jewels. The Reyes family was always a very giving and support neighbors to the nearby towns that popped up around it and loyalty was always repaid handsomely. He honestly hadn’t seen Ana bring out that patch for sometime now unless it was for a special occasion or ball.

 

“I would like to formally apologize to you, Gabriel.” Ana spoke as she set her tea cup down on the holder.

 

Gabriel glanced up at her as he took a sip of her chamomile tea, feeling the aroma relax him before he gently set the porcelain teacup down to give her his full undivided attention. “I thought it was strange that you took out the eyepatch and your favorite tea set, Ana.”

 

She frowned instead of laughing softly at his joke. “Jesse was correct in having us reconsider our own lessons our families have taught us for decades before we came to find you. We almost went with instinct as hunters rather as friends of a vampire we knew since our childhood. Actually, we failed to even act as proper hunters under Overwatch’s guidelines by not considering your unwavering loyalty for decades since your birth and how you were raised by your family.” 

 

Ana paused for a moment, taking a breath before speaking. “You’ve been fed fear all of your life, Gabriel Reyes. Everything had an earth-shattering consequence to you and you always walked as if the world was made of glass below your feet as a result of such conditioning. It has made you an upstanding individual to monster and human alike but you suffer heavily from such viewpoints. Jesse McCree would not become a thrall if you were to follow certain steps to turn him should you both be willing to go through the ritual to make him a genuine vampire.”

 

Gabriel balled his fist on the table cloth. “You don’t think I ever considered I was being intentionally left in the dark on certain matters, Amari? My grandmother was not descended from a vampire line and yet she was a vampire. I had an inkling that it might have been the case since there had to be a reason ‘counts’ were regarded as the highest class of vampire for a reason. Besides, I have no intention of putting Jesse through any ritual. It’s bad enough he became a hunter for Overwatch.”

 

“So you’ll continue to ignore your feelings when they’re a chance of him feeling the same way?” 

 

“Why does everyone think that a vampire turning someone is the height of romantic expression?!” Gabriel shot up from his seat, bracing his hands on either side of the tea table and glaring at Ana. “It’s no better than being a thrall when their whole lives are changed and suddenly they have to be afraid of the light that once gave them warmth! It takes SO much more than it gives, Ana! It takes and takes until- ! Until they kill themselves from going mad or MAKE someone else kill them! I can’t DO that to Jesse! He’s too old to be able to adjust to being turned!”

 

Gabriel choked hard on a breath as he felt tears start to build in the corners of his eyes from how much pain he was in. “All of you think I want to turn him! Even Jack! He jokes about it like the fuckwit he is but I know you what you think! Turning isn’t an expression of love, it’s a heavy fucking shackle that no human neck can bear to carry! Who fucking cares about ‘eternal life with the one you love’ when you fucking shove everyone else out of your life as a result! That’s no way to live!” 

 

Tears rolled out of his eyes as he brought a hand up to cover his face in shame and Ana got out of her chair to hold him tightly in her arms. “I love him so much, Ana. I love him so much that I can’t bear to see him throw everything away because I’m all he’s ever known.”

 

“Gabriel.” Ana murmured softly as she ran a hand through his hair to console him, allowing him to bury his face into her shawl-covered shoulder while he sobbed. “I wish you would have told Jack and I sooner how you felt about all of this.” Her hand rubbed the smalls of his back as he trembled from the weight of his feelings he’s been carrying since his birth. “No… That’s not right. We should have talked to you and asked you your troubles instead of letting you carry on like this. I did not know you held such disgust for ‘turning’ and it was wrong of us to assume all vampires wanted to have more of their own kind in their lives, for better or worse.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Gabriel laughed sadly, making Ana hold him that much more tighter.

 

\--

 

Jack came into his room later in the week, apparently he sent out Jesse to solo hunt and wanted to inform Gabriel of his decision. Gabriel just shrugged his shoulder as he laid on his bed with a multitude of pillows propping him up comfortably while he read his book and Jack sat at the tea table with his coffee.

 

“Gabe.” He started calmly but Gabriel peeked over his book and interrupted whatever he was going to say.

 

“Mind telling me what that whole ‘red moon’ shit was about, Morrison?” Gabriel asked as he set his book firmly down on his lap after marking the page he was on. No one ever told him what because of the whole thing, all Gabriel knew was that he was a suspect at one point and put into a forced sleep for a week before Jack raised him again.

 

Jack sighed and hesitantly nodded his head. “Alright. The red moon was caused by another count that lived in the countryside. Unfortunately she would not listen to reason and we had to put her down even though she was last of her family.” He spoke regretfully. “By putting you out of the picture for a week we were able to keep the other hunting groups off you and keep you safe.”

 

Gabriel looked at him incredulously. “You serious? I was on the fucking list?”

 

“Yep. It’s why I had Jesse bring you back. Sorry about roughing you up right when you got through the door. I didn’t know you were in rough shape from sleep deprival and poisoning. I’m sorry.” Jack apologized sincerely. “I’m also sorry about interfering with you and Jesse…”

 

“I’m guessing Ana told you everything?” Gabriel huffed in annoyance.

 

Jack brought a hand back to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah…”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed as he rubbed his temples. Figures Amari would rat him out and push Jack to make up with him. She always had to stick her nose in other’s business.

 

“So, we’re down another count in the country, huh?” Gabriel spoke heavily as he felt a sort of loss for the other vampire even though he never knew who they were. “No one inherited her title? No one at all?”

 

“No. We couldn’t find a will or any tokens of information that would imply that she had a next of kin.” Jack sighed as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

This honestly wasn’t good, even with the dissolution of the vampire hierarchy decades ago, counts still held power over vampires in their dominion and no amount of paper could dismantle that kind of influence so easily. 

 

“You’re going to merge their territory with my own, huh?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Depends on how negotiations go with the vampire and hunters organizations in that area but it’s something we’re keeping on the table.”

 

“I ‘own’ three territories as it is, Jack, you’re just asking for shit to hit the fan if I die.”

 

“Good thing we didn’t kill you, hm?”

 

“Your morbid sense of humor isn’t appreciated when I’m still under house arrest, Jack.”

 

Gabriel expected Jack to chuckle or at least pull another innaproritate jokes out like he usually did but he feel silent instead. Jack was avoiding his gaze and shifting uncomfortably in his seat; He wanted a favor.  
“What is it, Jack?”

 

“We were also thinking about… Well…” Jack looked down at his lap as he struggled to say the words he wanted for a moment before looking up. “Can you at least think about going through with the ritual with Jesse and then possibly marrying him for the sake of creating another count?”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Gabriel! You said it yourself that you can’t handle four territor-!”

 

“GET. OUT.”

 

Jack took his coffee and left.

 

\--

 

Gabriel felt a lot less anxious when he was given free reign of the property again, heading out immediately to the barn when the sun went down to tend to the horses. The stable was empty of humans and allowed him to walk about without second glances. He wasn’t doing night riding lesson either so all the stable hands should have went home for the evening after feeding them. 

 

Pepper, a brown mare, was antsy when Gabriel went stall to stall greeting all of his horses and giving them some much needed affection; She was obviously offended that her master was not giving her the nuzzles and charming one-sided conversation that she adored so much. It was pretty much that attitude of hers that drew McCree to her and ended up solidifying her as his rider. Both of them were so damn needy at times.

 

When Gabriel got to her stall, he was ever bit affectionate to the horse and even saddled her up so they could go for a trot in the training course. Gabriel knew that McCree was likely back since he wouldn’t go anywhere without Pepper in tow but he focused on the excitable horse as she pranced happily with Gabriel taking her for a spin.

 

“Sorry about neglecting you, Your Majesty.” Gabriel mocked Pepper affectionately with her pet name as he let her trot at her own pleasure along the wall of the huge training yard. Autumn was his favorite time of year to go for leisure walks in the evening with his horses. “I’ve been having a lot of trouble with life as of late.”

 

Pepper snorted, not accepting his apology at all and making Gabriel chuckle. She was so much like the younger McCree that it was strange how Jesse was now the more mature one when he turned around. Kind of like when he noticed that Jesse certainly wasn’t a weed anymore and was battle-hardened veteran before his very eyes.

 

“They want me to marry Jesse, Pepper. Can you believe the nerve of them?” Gabriel huffed in annoyance as they started their second lap along the fence. “If Jack is so serious about a political marriage then he can ask me for my hand instead of kicking it all on Jesse like he always does.”

 

“What’s wrong with marryin’ me again?” 

 

Gabriel pulled his horse into a halt and turned back to see Jesse trotting up on Silver, the fastest fucking horse they had. Jesse looked like he was fresh from a bath with his wet hair sticking to the sides of his face wearing a simple tunic and slacks with his riding boots. His face was hastily wrapped up, making him almost look comedic rather than a professional hunter who got his face slashed up in a fight. 

 

“I’m not turning you into a vampire, Jesse. End of story.” Gabriel growled at the grinning bastard as he pulled up next to Pepper with Silver.

 

“Wasn’t talkin’ bout vampires, Boss. Just you and I and a walk down a long aisle.” Jesse chuckled in his usual pleasant manner before reaching up and realising he forgot his hat.

 

“Did you really come running out here from the bath just so you could make an ass of yourself, McCree?” Gabriel rolled his eyes as the hunter was patting himself all over looking for something. “I’m pretty sure your hat isn’t in your pocket either.”

 

“I ain’t lookin’ fer my hat, Gabe! Fer chrissakes where did I-?!”

 

“You want to go to the lake?” Gabriel suddenly asked, getting tired of Jesse’s shit real quick and hoping that he would say ‘yes’ so they could leave the property.

 

Jesse looked completely deflated for some reason, letting out a heavy sigh of frustration before looking over at Gabriel. “Yeah. We can do that.”

 

Gabriel quirked a brow at him curiously as Jesse made Silver pick up the pace so he was leading them out of the training arena and onto the trail that led out of the gates of the Overwatch compound. The hunter seemed to be visibly sulking over something and Gabriel was pretty sure it was because he didn’t have his hat. Jesse McCree could be soaked in blood and sewage for two days and be in a lot better morale than if he misplaced his hat for even ten minutes. Silver seemed to be irritated that he was being taken out for a ride this late in the evening but Gabe chalked that up to him already taking Pepper out and Jesse wanted the fastest horse just in case; That or he was trying to impress him by handling the second most bossy horse in their possession.

 

It felt great taking a casual trot with the horses for once. With all the back to back chaos in their lives it was nice to not expect violence to meet them where they went. Gabriel noted that it had to have been a year since he dragged Jesse along with him to the lake since Ana usually wanted to go during the summer when the evenings were warm. Even Jack rode out with him to the lake more times than Jesse did and that was fucking saying something.

 

“Forgot how pretty this place is in the evenin’.” Jesse drawled out loud.

 

“Sure you’re not just getting old and sentimental?” Gabriel teased with a smirk on his lips. Jesse turned on his horse to shoot a smirk right back at him.

 

“It’s not the place that’s just pretty either.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “‘Because you’re the prettiest one here’? Come on, Jesse.”

 

Jesse visibly frowned at that and it caused Gabriel to pause. Why was he so out of it today?

 

Gabriel decided to keep quiet for the rest of the ride to the lake for Jesse’s sakes if he was that stressed out. After they arrived they dismounted their horses and took them to the lake to drink while they sat down on the dock. They sat back to back on the tiny dock, boots off with their feet in the cool water just enjoying the quiet together as the will-o-wisps drew near due to Gabriel’s presence. They swirled around both of them curiously, lighting the water and the nearby area like large fireflies.

 

“Has your pa written to ya lately?” Jesse asked quietly, breaking the silence between them with that one question.

 

“Yeah. He’s traveling in London right now. Sent back some tea and souvenirs, if you want yours.”

 

“Wait. Your pa actually sent ME a gift?” 

 

“It’s a ha-”

 

“Burn it.” Jesse interrupted making Gabriel bark out loud in laughter while Jesse just groaned. “Ever the trickster, that geezer.” 

 

“It’s actually two boxes of fine cigars. Figured I have enough to split some with you.”

 

He brightened up at that. Gabriel didn’t have to turn around to confirm that one. “Ten each or five?”

 

“Ten.” Gabriel answered with a grin as Jesse whistled at that answer.

 

“Ten fancy London cigs for the both of us. Maybe he’s not as much as an ass as I once thought.”

 

“Also got a letter from mother dearest. She said she ‘got your letter’ or something like that.” Gabriel hummed idly as he leaned back to bump his head lightly against the back of McCree’s. “Any particular reason you’re bugging my mom, Jesse?”

 

Jesse chuckled nervously in response. “Needed Lady Spitfire’s opinion on somethin’. It’s not the first time we exchanged letters, Gabe.” He added confidently.

 

“Can you tell me what you asked her?” 

 

“Mostly about travelin’. Life constantly on the move with no real destination.” Jesse spoke with a bit of melancholy. 

 

“You could always go solo, Jesse. Pretty sure I could convince Ana to let me train Fareeha into my next handler since she has the potential.” Gabriel spoke casually.

 

“You want me gone that bad, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel froze up from that.

 

“What makes you think I want you to leave, Jesse? Traveling implies that you’ll come back one day.”

 

“Unless I die out there.”

 

Gabriel’s talons raked into the wood under his palms.

 

“You’re a damn good hunter, Jesse McCree. Unless you go looking for trouble out of your league you’ll be fine wherever you go. At least no vampire with half a brain would touch you if they knew better.” He huffed in annoyance. “Or do you think yourself incapable of operating alone?”

 

“I don’t wanna be alone, Gabe. I want you to come with me and get out of yer stuffy house like your parents did.”

 

“I can’t leave, Jesse. I’m in charge of the manor and several territo-”

 

“Horseshit!” Jesse sprung up on the dock and glared down furiously at Gabriel. “All YOU need to do is get off your fucking ass and marry someone! Anyone! Then make them a count! You’re fucking sixty years old and dragging your damn heels, Gabe!”

 

“Oh yes! It’s so fucking easy because you’re not the one who has to shoulder a fucking empire on your shoulder! ‘Just marry someone and make them a count’?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, JESSE MCCREE?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?!” Gabriel got up and grabbed Jesse’s shoulders firmly with his hands. “I should leave three territories and my manor to someone I don’t know, then make them fucking immortal?! This isn’t giving a dog away, Jesse McCree, this is a huge fucking responsibility that I can’t just leave to anyone!”

 

“Why should ya have to bear that fucking burden, Gabe?! Just cause yer folks dropped it on ya when ya turned twenty?!”

 

“Who else can I entrust all these vampires to, Jesse?!”

 

“I dunno! Why don’t you turn Jack since he loves looking down from the top!?”

 

“You want me to fucking marry Jack Morrison?!”

 

“He can be a fuckin’ count without ya marrying him!”

 

“That’s not how it fucking works, Jesse! You have to marry a count or be a fucking blood relative in order to get that title! It’s like being fucking royalty to vampires!”

 

“Well, fuck it! I love you, Gabe and I want you to be fuckin’ happy!” Jesse spat as he shoved Gabriel firmly in the chest, knocking the vampire off balance and sending them both flailing into the lake.

 

\--

 

“Don’t talk to me.” Gabriel grumbled as he stomped past Jack, completely waterlogged, with Jesse fast on his heels.

 

“Gabe, wait a damn moment!” 

 

“Fuck off, Jesse!” Gabriel barked back as he practically darted up the staircase with Jesse now sprinting to catch up to him. Jesse practically tackled him at the landing in front of Gabe’s door, both of them slapping around like fishes on the nice wooden floor while they struggled against each other. “Jack! Get him off me!!”

 

Jack Morrison sighed as he climbed the staircase and saw Jesse trying to drag him off to the side hall where his room was. “What the fuck are you two doing?” He asked with a heavy side, clearly too old for their spats and watching Gabriel cling to the heavy rug in front of his door. “It’s almost midnight, you stupid fucks.”

 

“He’s trying to put a fucking ring on me, Jack! Tell him to fucking stop!”

 

That made Jack snort loudly before he keeled over laughing. “G-goddamn it, Jesse!”

 

Gabriel’s pale-ish face was flushed as Jack Morrison was fucking laughing at them.  
“I told you to be aggressive but FORCING him?! I need to go wake Ana!” He cackled as he quickly bolted down the steps to retrieve Amari.

 

Both of them men paused and Jesse dropped Gabriel’s ankles to allow the man to stand up, realizing how childish this all was. Gabriel sighed as he looked at the waterlogged McCree and how mortified he was at the whole situation before shaking his head.

 

“Get your hat from your room, McCree. If you have to put me through this then you can at least have your favorite hat on when you do it properly.”

 

Jesse darted immediately from Gabe’s side to the side hallway where his, and only his, room was located while Gabe leaned back against the door to his room. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he heard several pairs of feet running up the staircase and was suddenly seeing a lot more than just Jack and Ana. 

 

They fucking woke up all of Gabriel’s riding students too?!

 

The kids were all bright-eyed and excited as they peered through past the two Overwatch leaders along with Fareeha at Ana’s side. So there were about six people going to witness McCree flub up his proposal and see Gabriel take the ring anyways.

 

Great.

 

Jesse came back with a little black box in his hand and his hat on his head, looking curiously at the crowd of gawkers staring at them from the stairs. Brown eyes met red and Gabriel shrugged his shoulders casually at the many questions Jesse had undoubtedly circulating through his head as he walked over to him.

 

“Um… Right…” Jesse chuckled nervously as he waved sheepishly at the crowd, drawing a groan out of Gabriel as the kids cheered McCree on, and Ana hushed them up quickly. He got down on his knee in front of Gabriel and nervously cleared his throat. Jack and Ana were positively blissful watching Jesse finally get the courage to propose to Gabriel and the vampire awkwardly scratched at his beard as he looked away from them back at Jesse.

 

“So. I know it’s kinda awkward to marry one of yer previous apprentices but I love ya, Gabe. I swear with all my heart that I’d do right by ya even when things aren’t always at their brightest. Especially their brightest cause you hate the sun an’ all.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that but encourage Jesse with a hand gesture for him to continue as the children giggled.

 

“Yer the sun to me, Gabe, as corny as that sounds cause it’s the damn truth. My life would be dark if ya didn’t come fer me as a child an’ as an adult I can’t stand to see ya walk alone with such burdens on yer shoulder. I figured I could at least help ya carry it since you make me carry the extra gear anyways-”

 

“Yes, Jesse McCree, I’ll marry you. Give me a moment real quick.” Gabriel interrupted as he saw one of his favorite little riders yawn heavily and wobble dangerously back and forth on the staircase while everyone else was entranced by the proposal. He dispersed into bats and reformed behind the audience to grip the handrail to place his hand behind the girl’s back to steady her. “Trucy. Sweetie. Remember what Ana and I told you about walking on the staircase?” He asked her gently.

 

She blinked for a moment and realized her riding instructor was behind her. “Oh.” Trucy moved over to the railing and gripped one of the small wooden bars that held the wood up. “S-sorry.” She mumbled in embarrassment. Gabriel smiled warmly and rubbed her back reassuringly before dispersing back into the bats to reform exactly where he was before.

 

“Sorry bout that, Jesse.”

 

Jesse was all smiles as he stood up, stepped into Gabriel’s arms and held each other tightly. “S’alright, Gabe. Ya said ‘yes’ so there’s no takebacks, alright?” He chuckled happily, so much relief in his voice that Gabriel could honestly say he felt the same way too.

 

“I have no intention of backing out of this, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

 

Jesse took a step back with a smile and opened the box, revealing an elaborate wooden bracelet made from elder wood. The others must have been confused by the lack of a gold band as an engagement ring but it was clear as day what Jesse might have been writing to his mother about; age old vampire traditions long forgotten.

 

Gabriel took the bracelet out and examined it. The bark it was carved from was excellent quality, likely to stay resistant to water and blood contamination for decades after the stain finish eventually came off. It was imbedded with very old rune protection spells, each to ward off a particular curse that vampires were weak to; a seal for ‘fire’ (the sun), ‘plague’ (hunger), ‘drought’ (thirst), and ‘ache’ (sleep deprivation). The runes were placed in the correct order as well consider that Jesse had been with him through some of his lowest moments and knew exactly what ailments affected him the most in his life. Along with the rune spells, Jesse carved in images of their favorite things to do together along with shapes with meaning that would only make sense to them (like Jesse’s horrible drawing of a fucking horse head). He slipped the bangle on with ease since Jesse also knew what the dimensions of his hands were when he needed replacements for his hunting and riding gloves.

 

The runes and carvings glowed a soft white as the wood shrunk to more comfortably sit on his wrist, the quality of elder wood was knowing for excellent customization for witches and warlocks alike, after all. Gabriel looked up at Jesse and smiled warmly leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips before drawing away from his smiling hunter. There was applause for them and they went their separate ways as Ana and Jack ushered the children back to their beds.

 

Gabriel calmly entered his room and locked the door behind him as he slumped back against the wood, looking torn when he brought his hand up to look at the dark brown wood on his wrist. He said ‘yes’ like an idiot. Jack and Ana had all the ammunition they needed to force Gabriel into turning Jesse into a count now. All the joy of the moment slipped out of him as he pulled all his wet clothes off and went into the bathroom to soak in the tub for thirty minutes, reflecting over his idiotic choices.

 

He slept well that day, all things considering, and allowed Jesse to come into his room after he knocked on the door to wake him up. Jesse carried in his usual basket filled with tools, bolts, his crossbow, and a variety of things the could imbed runes into for the sake of experimenting. Gabe got changed around into a plain tunic and pants and joined Jesse in the attached room where they honed their craft. There were several reason why no one lived in the top portion of the mansion, regardless of it having two wings of empty rooms; Mostly it was tradition, since the Reyes family would only occupy those rooms, and he and Jesse converted one of the wings into their own workshop and testing range. 

 

Jesse occupied the only other room that was attached to Gabriel’s master bedroom on the other side of the wing ‘just because’ when others asked about the irregular set up. In hindsight, it was obvious, at least to Jack and Ana, why Gabriel had Jesse relocated to the upper floor on his thirtieth birthday; it was a gesture of affection from the vampire to a man he adored. 

 

McCree gently pushed aside the enchanted candle that floated into his field of vision as he worked on blueprints for a new powder-based weapon while Gabriel tied his hair back into a short ponytail behind his head and sat down. Gabriel set his own crossbows onto the long work table and started taking them apart one by one for maintenance. He had been neglecting to change the handles of his bows for awhile now, using his chisel to pop the iron pins out onto the table before sliding them off. 

 

“Jack got word of the vampires up north wanting to speak to their count, Gabe.” Jesse drawled as he lit a cigar between his lips with a block of tinder with a fire rune inscribed into it before setting it down after the spell wore off safely. “Orders are to see what they want.”

 

Gabriel was replacing the water-proof sealant on the nub where the handles would be attached before laying both crossbows upside down so it could dry and sighed. “Great. Wonder how long he’s been sitting on that one this time.” He spoke sarcastically as he looked over at Jesse as his fiance chuckled in amusement.

 

“Been a long month for us all, Gabe. Good thing vampires are so patient, huh?”

 

Gabriel grumbled at that as he placed his elbow on the table and propped up the side of his face. “Maybe for the ones not on the run.”

 

“I’ve heard things have quieted down up there since the red moon incident, Gabe. You’re just being cynical as always.”

 

Gabriel huffed at that. “How many times have I been wrong about vampires, Jesse? Be honest.”

 

“Are we keeping the scope solely on vampires?” He asked curiously as he looked up from his paper.

 

“That’s what I thought, McCree.”

 

Jesse scowled before turning to go back to working on his design.

 

“You’ve certainly been wrong about humans before.”

 

“Oh my god, Jesse.” Gabriel groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“What? I’d like to think that was a fond memory.” He chuckled in amusement as he glanced over at Gabriel. “Ya callin’ me a ‘no good pile of shit’ an’ all.”

 

“I was scolding you for running away, dumbfuck. You were such a shit to handle as a kid and I have no idea how I ended up agreeing to marry you several decades later.” 

 

Jesse set down his drawing utensil and turned to face Gabriel with a shit-eating grin. “Yer mom was certainly more than happy to help lil’ ol’ me get to tie the knot with ya, Gabe. Spoutin’ something like ‘you should have done this fifteen years ago’.”

 

“To be completely honest, I would have said ‘no’ fifteen years ago. So there’s that.” 

 

“Yep. Pretty much my thinkin’ too on the matter. Ya were too busy gettin’ Overwatch under Jack’s control at that time too so I didn’t make any moves for a good while.” Jesse hummed as he took out his cigar to exhale a plume of smoke. “Didn’t have the money to buy ya a ring that wouldn’t kill ya or didn’t seem too cheap anyways.”

 

“Silver doesn’t bother my skin, Jesse. You know that since we inhale silver powder daily here anyways.”

 

“Doesn’t stop ya from keeling over when it comes in contact with an open wound though.” Jesse casually countered. “Elder wood’s made of fine stuff even if it was a total pain to track down in the wild.”

 

“That it is.” Gabriel agreed, reaching over with his free hand to gently tap the sealant to see if it was dry.

 

“So, am I gonna take yer name when we make it official sometime down the line?”

 

Gabriel glanced over at Jesse and nodded his head. “Preferably, but I’m not going to force you to change your family name.”

 

Jesse took a drag of his cigar in thought. “Jack’s driving real hard at me takin’ yer last name and… Well. The vampire stuff we don’t want to talk about.”

 

“I send my father a crow to ask him to come back for a while so I could talk to him about it in detail. No idea if he’ll oblige or scold me for wanting to bring up the topic. Jack probably sent a letter ahead of my own anyways with how he likes to meddle and how much my father respects him.” Gabriel sighed softly as he tapped his claws against the wooden table.

 

“Pretty sure yer ya pa will come back, Gabe. Ya hardly ever ask the goofy lug for anything.”

 

Gabriel felt the corner of his lips rise at Jesse calling his father a ‘goof’.

 

“Would be nice to see both of them anyways before the wedding, whenever we get around to scheduling that. It gets kind of tiring only seeing them when they’re socially obligated to.”

 

“Ya think my ma might come visit if I wrote to her again?” Jesse asked inquisitively and Gabriel felt his heart sink at that. She gave up Jesse to Overwatch when he was just ten years old after a witch used the majority of their village as a sacrifice and was unfit to raise him anymore due to the trauma. Marissa McCree worked for Overwatch, manning one of their outposts as a sharpshooter, but hardly ever came to visit Jesse out of guilt.

 

“I’d say you should continue to write to her and send her invitations to damn near everything like you’ve been doing, Jesse. We do get reports that she does read every single one of them from Jack, after all.” Gabriel smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on Jesse’s shoulder after he took it out from under his chin.

 

Jesse sighed in relief, taking out his cigar from his mouth before leaning in to kiss Gabriel. Gabriel met him halfway so Jesse wouldn’t topple over on his stool to reach him and hummed happily at the warmth of the kiss they shared. They smiled at each other as they parted and went back to work.


End file.
